


Sextape

by ComelyLust



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sextape, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComelyLust/pseuds/ComelyLust
Summary: Last week you bought a new camera on ebay, although it wasn't the best equipment you got it at a good price that even included a microphone, all your friends questioned you about the purchase. Why did you buy something so irrelevant having a cell phone? Although they were right, it was simply your dream to have one of these devices.I don't know how to summarize so you better pay attention to the tags.
Relationships: Hwoarang (Tekken)/Reader, Hwoarang (Tekken)/You





	Sextape

Last week you bought a new camera on ebay, although it wasn't the best equipment you got it at a good price that even included a microphone, all your friends questioned you about the purchase. Why did you buy something so irrelevant having a cell phone? Although they were right, it was simply your dream to have one of these devices.

When you showed the video equipment to your boyfriend you thought he was also going to complain about the bad investment, however it didn't happen, he thought it was an excellent idea and suggested all kinds of silly things to record, one of them was to record him while he was training, which you thought was a silly idea, you didn't deny it.

One night while you were going through the videos, Hwoarang was on the other side of the room sitting on the pouf cushion looking out into nothingness, he was extremely quiet, which is rare as he usually has talking points for everything.

"What if we record something else?" he interrupted the comfortable silence, the sound of his voice made you startle you really didn't expect him to compose himself so quickly.

"Ahm... What do you want to record?" you reply stealthily, your brain kicks in but you push that embarrassing idea away, _"Come on you're acting like a pervert."_

Hwoarang gets up from the cushion and walks over to you, he grabs your bicep pulling you to your feet then pushing you onto his lap, it wasn't the first time you sat like this, however the sudden action made you hesitate a little.

"You know a sex tape" Hwoarang's voice comes out almost like a whisper, slow and sensual, he was getting you going, before you fell you pulled away a little hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, you had never done this with anyone and you were in doubt.

"It's okay if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion" He pinches your flushed cheeks, giving you that comforting look, Hwoarang is a man of trust he would never do anything to hurt you and most of all he would never expose something so intimate. 

You nodded getting up from his lap and handing him the camera "Are you sure about this? If you don't feel comfortable we could drop this topic" he said it in such a serious way, you had never seen him like this before.

"Yes, I'm sure about this" You affirmed, you helped him activate the camera and he focused it on both of our faces, he placed you back on his lap, his unoccupied hand went behind your head pulling you closer to him, connecting their lips in a tender kiss, which shortly turned into a steamy one.

Hwoarang began to bite and run his tongue across your velvety lips, you gave a cute moan taking advantage of this to slip his tongue into your mouth, when they pulled away a trickle of saliva connected the two of you. Laying you down on the bed Hwoarang proceeded to attack your neck, kissing and marking you, with his free hand he began to remove your clothes along with your underwear, now his hand going over your naked body, pinching and rubbing your nipple and with his hot mouth he kissed your breast not forgetting to leave a mark as well.

He stood up and focused the camera on your marked body, the very idea of you being filmed made you cringe but at the same time turned you on, pulling your thighs together for a bit of friction, Hwoarang noticed and quickly pulled them away.

Sucking his teeth in a _Tsk_ sound, he moved his hand again along with the camera focusing on your now soaked pussy "No uh, I didn't order you to touch yourself, you naughty little thing" With one finger Hwoarang caresses your pussy lips parting them, with slow movements he begins to stroke your little ball of nerves, making you let out a lewd moan.

"Wow, the princess is wet already?" his voice now hoarse from arousal made you squirm, with just his voice he was able to bring you close to the edge of orgasm "Babe, Don't cum yet, I haven't even fucked you foolishly."

"P-Please babyy, I'll be good" You said in a breathy voice your pleas filled with carnal desire, waiting for him to fulfill your longed for orgasm.

"What do you want princess hm?" he slows his movements to the point of torture, you lift your hips thrusting into his hand asking him not to stop. "Use your words doll."

"Please let me cum, please daddy" you babble nonsensically begging him for your bliss. You cried out as you felt his movements speed up, his raspy fingers made a perfect texture, a knot began to form in your belly Hwoarang's perfect touches made that knot break causing your long awaited orgasm.

You abruptly lowered your hips, your chest was rising and falling hard trying to recover from your intense high. On the other hand Hwoarang spread his fingers stained with your release and showed them on the camera.

"That's my girl" He said bringing his stained fingers to his mouth savoring your taste, in a lewd scene while still showing off for the camera. You let out a mewl at the sight of it, getting going again. "We're not done yet doll, are you ready for me?"

Quickly Hwoarang pulls down his pants and briefs freeing his cock, he places his hand at the base of it, making slow movements as he spreads your taint and his pre cum. He puts the red tip of his cock at your wet entrance and thrusts without warning, you groaned as you felt your walls tighten around his thick cock, Hwoarang begins to move with slow, hard thrusts, grunting as he feels you squeeze around him.

"You like that huh little vixen, come on tell the camera how you like to be fucked" Moving his pelvis at a faster pace, feeling the tip of his cock hit the spongy spot on your pussy, making you moan and babble trying to form the right words.

"Hah...Daddy it feels good" he moves the camera to your face to focus on your reddened tear stained cheeks, your swollen lips and at the corner of your lips drool falling from your mouth. "F-faster...Daddy" you moaned in a whimpering voice overflowing with lust.

"What a greedy bitch, just because you were good I'll give it to you" He gives a hard thrust, making you close your eyes tightly as you mewl curses of how good it feels, at this point you had completely forgotten about the camera, you hadn't noticed Hwoarang's hand returning to your clit stroking it with his thumb deliciously, you squeal from the stimulation he is giving you, that knot forming again.

His grunts and gasps you can tell he too is getting close to his release, with a final thrust you finally come along with him feeling his thick hot seed fill you. After catching his breath he finally pulls away from you, turning off the camera and laying down next to you.

"You did good, doll, I love you."

"I love you too." You both say falling asleep.


End file.
